narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
When did Nagato become Jiraiya's student I am having a doubt here. When did Nagato become Jiraiya's student? I mean did he become before Minato became a student of Jiraiya or after Minato. To put it simple, who became Jiraiya's student first, Nagato or Minato? I think you all must be interested in this question. So someone who knows about it, please answer the question. nagato, read the manga! Vik0z0z 22:00, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Actually shouldnt it be Minato, since when Jiraiya taught minato he was only a squad jonin leader, and when he taught Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan, he was already a sannin.Shuhei Hisagi 22:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Deceased Pains As of Chapter 432 the following Pains' are deceased, although they may be able to be brought back by Naraka Path: Animal Realm (Second Body), Asura Realm, Human Realm. Preta Path is incapacitated. Does anyone disagree with this? Revan46 01:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I think Preta is dead I mean Look at this! It looks like his body was torn in half! He's dead. GohanRULEZ 19:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :That's his cloak, if you notice he's spinning around, as such his cloak is spinning and flying in the hair. 14:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Well he hasn't move yet and we don't know if the punch killed him or not. GohanRULEZ 19:55, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it wise, considering Pains ability to resurrect bodies to not label them deceased until they are actually replaced.--TheUltimate3 20:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Actually it would probably be reasonable to mark all of the bodies as deceased since they are just corpses being controlled from a distance.WolfMaster 20:38, 23 January 2009 (UTC) this should prove he is dead.http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/431/16/ Seeing as how Pain's Naraka Path is dead shouldn't all those that have been actually killed (all but Deva & Preta) be considered deceased? --- Klross1. *No because Pain can probably just get more bodies like he did when Jiraiya "stole" one. SuperN 01:14, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well we can definatly consider preta path deceased Pain can't turn crumbled stone pieces into skin and bones so if he survives the fight with Naruto he would have to find a new preta pathWolfMaster 20:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :No we can't. In fact, we can't consider any of the bodies deceased in the context of the Six Paths. They are all corpses being used as puppets. They can be destroyed, but they can't die again. Besides, they can likely be repaired by Naraka Path. "Deceased" simply isn't a good word to describe Pain's bodies. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yes that is a matter of difficulty considering they are dead anyway but we have the old animal path deceased since pain replaced it and naraka path is incapacitated so it can't revive any of the other bodies so pain's six paths will all have to be replaced so they are all effectively deceased for good having lost their usefulness hair color?! You have no proof that Pein's hair color is orange. And that picture from he anime,you could've mistaken it for brown or red. So untill you have more proof get a picture from magna. And not all Peins have to have the same hair color. :I'm going to assume you completely ignored the picture of several colored pictures of Pain. Including the info box, and the two images of Human and Petra Paths. So far his hair has been consistently, orange.--TheUltimate3 01:30, 4 December 2008 (UTC) i repeat not all Peins have to have the same hair color. and that picture of pein with orange hair is clearly FANDUB :Page 1, Chapter 377. That is not fan colored. There you see three of his six bodies with orange hair. The infobox picture, comes from the newest databook. So far, as I have stated, Pain has consistently orange hair.--TheUltimate3 01:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) human naraka and preta were on page 1 chapter 377.no matter what u say ill find proof that pains hair color is unown ::You have about as much proof as I do. Except I have the edge because all his bodies hair has been consistently orange.--TheUltimate3 01:56, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Four bodies of Pain have been shown having orange hair: Deva Path;Animal Path(former);Preta Path;Human Path. And while I'm at it... Why was the colored image of Human Path changed to black and white? Paths 12:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Guys, all of Pain's bodies are orange-haired, except for the Demon Path who is quite obviously b-b-bald! Another thing: I suppose someone should switch the order between Human and Asura paths. Human is after God, while Asura should follow God. Asura is a superior being to a human. It should go like Deva > Asura > Human > Animal > Preta > Naraka. :No, the ordering is fine. The ordering has absolutely nothing to do with the names, Pain's bodies are listed in the order that they appeared in the series. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 13, 2008 @ 22:15 (UTC) Shouldn't it be listed as black, because nagato's hair color is black(or some other dark color), but the real question is why is Pain's hair color orange (or someting like that) and why is nagato's hair color black??????? :At least Deva Path's hair is orange because Yahiko (apparently) had orange hair. He may have gathered other orange-haired bodies after that just to remind him of Yahiko or something. As for Nagato's hair, we technically don't know that for sure that he's Pain's real body. Besides, we have a picture of Nagato on the page already. Resurrecting Pain I'm putting Asura Path's status as "currently deceased" - he is deceased at the moment, for the time being, but he can still probably be brought back by Naraka Path. - Xfing Good question???? --Tansl Retor 07:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC)Tansl Retor hey i thought pains name was spelled with an e like pein? Pain in Japanese is Pein. There are also other reasons why we use an A and not an E.SuperN 12:52, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :See Talk:Pain/Archive 1#Pein?, "Pein" is the romaji, "Pain" is the official English listed in the databook. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jan 29, 2009 @ 07:28 (UTC) Deceased VS Incapacitated I think using "deceased" for the Pain bodies is rather superfluous and actually a bit ridiculous. Not only are they already deceased (as all seem to be simply corpses being controlled by Nagato), they can also be easily brought back to "life" by Naraka Realm. I suggest we change to using "incapacitated" or something similar. --ShounenSuki 23:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Agree: Based off the infomation we know deceased is an incorrect termonology to use describing their current state. They're like Zombie Puppets, Reanimated Corpses if you will. I believe that until the real 'Pain', Nagato if you will is dead another word should be used. age Pain, Yahiko, and Nagato are never given an official age, but the infobox does give one. Can someone remove it? God Realm's Jutsu Shinra Tensei is just the name for "repelling force". In the latest manga "attracting force" has a different name. I mean they both must have a common name and it is not "Shinra Tensei". It's called bansho tenin Pic I found a picture of Nagato how he looks as of now.Can I put it up? gohanRULEZ 21:33, 18 February 2009 (UTC) : Wait for some high quality scans to surface. FF-Suzaku 11:56, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ok gohanRULEZ 21:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Speculations Can someone clean up the speculations area? Some of these things have been proven false by recent issues (Including 436). Maybe these points could be moved to Past Speculations like disproved rumors in other articles. 06:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yahiko vs Nagato Shouldn't age, height and weight be removed from this page? (Those are Yahiko's data) Geohound 06:38, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Pain's real Identity Now that Pain's real identity has been revealed to be Nagato, don't you think Nagato should be given his own page? Pain/Deva Realm from what we see is now confirmed to be just one of Nagato's 6 bodies he's controlling, whereas Nagato is an actual person. :My initial impulse was that the Six Paths of Pain should perhaps get their own seperate article, but it's hard to say right now. Really, all that's changed from last week is we know what Nagato currently looks like. Might be more prudent to wait and see how Nagato stands within Akatsuki, etc., first? FF-Suzaku 20:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) It would make sense. gohanRULEZ 22:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) True form I had know Idea that Nagato was so Sickly looking.It's kinda sad looking at him like this. gohanRULEZ 19:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : Not a place for general discussion. Acacia Akiyama 04:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC)